Rebelling Without a Cause
by cracknovelist
Summary: When 12 year old Taro, son of Councilwoman Jinora and Republic City's famous television producer Bolin, had enough of high expectations and criticism of his bad behavior from his famous family, he decides to run away from this for a night of a fast life but finds the world outside his Air Temple Island home is just as cruel. Set in 1950's Avatar World.


"GIVE IT TO HIM TARO! GIVE IT TO HIM GOOD!" A small confident punch landed on an unsuspecting cheek of a schoolboy etched in dirt. The other boy returned the blow, hitting the offender on the side. Around them, children, ages ranging from 8 to 12, surrounded the amateur fist-fighters and cheered on as they continued to fight. The boys loved a good old fashioned brawl. The final blow went to the poor victim, obviously inexperienced in the art of punching, as the clenched fist socked him from under the nose, sending a spray of salvia and blood to the spectators. They cheered even harder.

The boy's body twisted awkwardly and face planted to the cold concrete ground. The offender beamed in delight as the poor boy tried to pull himself up but with no avail. A couple of his friends helped him on his feet.

"Taro! Taro! Taro!" the boys hollered. He looked around his admirers, all of them wearing ragged shirts, greasy pants and newsboy hats, buffing his already developing muscles. He loved the attention.

It wasn't meant to last because as they made even louder cheers for the next challenger that came up to the champion, a streetguard on duty walked past the alley they were playing in and stopped the boys in their tracks. Silence.

He frowned as he menacingly pulled out a nightstick. "You boys aren't supposed to be fighting here!" he yelled. "Wretched, good for nothing, non-bender turds, I'll call the official police force on you!"

Right on cue, the urban boys sped out and scrambled in all directions, most of them tripping on each other and bumping into the metal trashcans. As they all escaped, the streetguard frowned.

Taro and two other boys escaped to the streets. "Some fight huh?" Taro smiled.

"Sure thing," the other boys panted as they dodged angry vendors, thundering satomobiles and ladies with pinned up hair and tight skirts.

They stopped at the corner, panting. "Hey Taro," one of his friends managed to say. "Are you going to see Junichi and the Screamagers tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Taro exclaimed, thin eyebrows raised high. He smirked and scoffed. "Of course I'm gonna be there. Who's in the lineup?"

"It's this band called Tigerdillo Army, that's it," he sighed, finally caught up with his breathing.

"I'll meet you boys over at the venue then, I think we can sneak past the security," Taro stated with a confident smile.

"Whatever you say," his friend said.

They continued running through the congested streets of Republic City, laughing with sheer joy as they managed to swipe a few apples and hard candy from the open air market. As they were being chased down by the farmers, Taro flashed a wide smile. He was having the time of his life, too much fun to be exact. He accidently bumped into the back of a metalbending police officer, who caught him with the stolen goods.

"Oops" Taro muttered. He saw his friends go separate ways into the busy crowd.

The officer grabbed his shift and pulled him up. Bitten apples fell onto the floor.

"Well, look at what we have here," the officer grinned. "Two times this month, I caught you red-handed,"

"Three times!" Taro smiled.

The officer glared at him. "I don't find you very funny boy," he growled. "And I think the Chief of Police won't find you funny either,"

Taro gulped.

He sighed, his golden glare fell to the shiny wooden floor of the newly remodeled Police Headquaters, named for the famous Beifong who started it all. His chin rested on his palm looking at his blurred reflection; bored as any hyperactive 12 year old would be sitting on the criminal bench surrounded by bustling adults. It was quite a sight to see actually. Compared to the other deviants detained by the police, Taro, in his innocent appearance, looked small and harmless. He knew, however, that he would get a much worse punishment than the mean hustler sitting across from him. He sighed again, ignoring the buff man's angry stare.

He perked up at the sound of metal thumps on the wooden floor, coming towards his direction. His eyes fell on the Chief of Police, who was accompanied by a detective and the stupid officer who turned him in. Taro felt the Chief's golden eyes pierce right through him, searching inside his mind and trying to make sense of it. He quickly looked away, trying to stop himself from hoping for any spirit to intervene somehow, and make the Chief not recognize him. It was all in vain, his heart still clung on to his foolish hope.

The metal thumps stopped. He felt the Chief's presence loom over him. It was not a good feeling.

"Hey Chief Mako. Why, you look swell!" Taro smiled. "Been working out huh? 'Cause I can really see the eff-"

"Save it Taro," Mako interrupted. "I can't cover for you anymore. What you did today was unacceptable,"

"What?!" Taro exclaimed. He threw his hands in the air. Mako closed his eyes. "It was only a few apples!" he continued. "Look, I know I dropped them on the way here, but if you just shined them up a bit, it'll look as good as new!"

"I wasn't referring to that," Mako sighed. This boy's exaggerated and dramatic forms brought him back memories. "I was talking about earlier; you conducted a street fight, which I should remind you _again_ that it is illegal,"

Taro crossed his arms. "It's only illegal when there's bending involved and besides, it was just a friendly scrap," He casually inspected his nails.

"Not the way I heard it," Mako frowned. "You almost killed a boy,"

"Killed?" he scoffed. "More like knocked his lights out. I know that guy, he'll come around,"

"That boy is in critical condition," the detective added. "His nose is completely broken!"

"Says who!" Taro yelled. "It was that nasty biased guard who snitched on me huh?!"

Mako raised his hand, he went silent. "It doesn't matter. Taro, I'm gonna have to send you home with an escort."

"Aw come on!" he exclaimed. He sniffed and scratched his nose.

"And a call to your parents," he continued. "You've just gone too far this time kiddo,"

Taro went pale at the mention of his parents. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! Please don't call my mom! She'll never let me go to school in the mainland ever again! I'm sorry"

The Chief of Police looked down at the boy with pity. He had to admit, he admired Taro for his confidence and an endless show of gumption, but he had to go forth and teach him the consequences for breaking the law, no matter how close he was.

As last resort, Taro brightened up his golden eyes as innocent as he could, "Please Uncle," was the last lame plea before being sent out with a metalbending police officer close behind.

* * *

"No! No! You can't cancel Fuzzy Fire Ferret Crew for that… I'm serious; the audience will hate it… Yeah, and who's running the show? That's right, I am. So you better… You better make airtime for that kiddie show before the whole schedule gets backfired and the entire broadcast is ruined!... Wait someone is at the door… Come in!"

The metalbending officer opened the door to the rustic setting of the Air Temple Library. A middle-aged man who was on the phone looked up to see Taro in the hands of the officer. He did not look pleased. He looked back at Taro again, who tried to make a reassuring smile. He frowned.

"I'll call you back… ok, ok… _love you_, bye," he hung up. His bulky arms hidden under nice suit in shades of green crossed at the chest, he did not look happy.

"Mr. Bolin," the officer greeted.

"Hiya pops," Taro chuckled.

He continued to frown at him. "Thank you officer, I think I can take it from here," he said.

The officer excused himself and left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't even want to ask!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Wait, before you get mad and tell mom on me I need to explain," Taro said as he approached the age-worn desk.

"No, nu-uh! Not even!" his dad shook his head. "You don't need to explain yourself at all kid, Mako will call me later tonight and tell me everything!"

"Please! It was nothing serious!" Taro cried. "Honest!"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "Taro, you're not that honest anyways," he added. "Twice this month you've been escorted home,"

"Three times," Taro mumbled. He looked down on the floor.

"Look, your mom tried to tell you, I tried to tell you, Uncle Mako tried to tell you, even Korra tried to tell you!" he continued, holding out fingers to represent each person he mentioned. "But guess what? You don't listen!"

"I'm sorry!" Taro cried. "I just can't help it sometimes… I just… I like it. It's my way of fighting,"

The phone rang again, his dad heaved a deep sigh. "We are not done here," he said. "We are gonna talk about this later tonight, ok? Go, your cousin is outside playing with your sister,"

The phone continued ringing until his dad groaned and picked up the receiver. "Didn't I just tell you that I'll call you back?... OH! Mr. Toshi how are you? You sound good this morning…"

Taro frowned and exited the door, leaving his famous earthbending producer-father behind.

* * *

Taro saw how exactly well his cousin and sister "played" in the courtyard near the gardens. They were trying to knock each other out with a firebending and airbending match. He approached the makeshift arena and sat near the shade of a cherry tree, glaring at the site of the two young girls battling for the chance to be superior over the other. Much to his sister's dismay, who is only eight, found that her self-defense forms were lacking strength in comparison to her cousin's, who is 13, constant attacks, cornering her to the edge of the well-kept stone garden. At the sight of the last attempts to keep her ground, the cousin won.

"Do you give up now little girl?" the cousin laughed putting a fist to the face of her fallen opponent. Her fierce blue eyes gleamed with delight.

The younger girl's pudgy nose wrinkled. She stared at the victor before pushing the fist away. "Aw shucks!" the girl complained. "You just had it easy 'cause you had more training than me,"

"True," the girl smiled. "But still, you should've seen the look on your face!"

"Whatever" the sore loser rolled her eyes as she was helped up by her older cousin. They caught sight of the boy sitting in grouchily among the lily flowers.

"Hey Taro!" the older girl cried as she approached him. Her beautiful black hair swayed in the sea breeze, without a doubt noticed by a jealous younger cousin.

"Hey you," Taro greeted half-heartedly. The two girls sat around the shade and Taro just prepared for the worst.

"Well you're grumpier than usual," the older cousin remarked, smiling cheekily and placing her fists on her hips. "Got caught in a scrap again?"

"None of your business Kayo," he frowned.

"Yeah, mostly likely," the sister nodded. "My dad probably gave him a little talk but wait till mom gives you your punishment," She snickered and gave a grin like a mischievous vulture hyena.

"Shut up Akiko!" Taro sneered. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing forms with Uncle Meelo?"

"No, I'm suppose-"

"Well you should," Taro snapped. He looked away and mumbled. "Cause your bending sucks,"

Unfortunately for Taro, Akiko heard perfectly. "NOT TRUE!" she stood up and cried angrily. "Just because mom said I'm a little behind on my forms doesn't mean that I'm the worst bender in the world! It's not my fault I can't grasp the concepts easier. At least I bend an element, what about you?!"

Taro turned his head to face a red-faced sister, her thick eyebrows formed a more menacing scowl. Kayo felt the tense interaction between the siblings. "OK! I guess we had enough here," she interrupted. "Why don't we, um, go off and do something else?"

"Just because I don't bend, doesn't mean I'm no less special than you are," Taro grumbled.

"Oh yeah? So that's why you do your little… what was that thing you called again? _Boksing_ matches so you can pretend that you're bending?" Akiko hissed.

"I'll bend your nose with my fist if you don't shut up!" Taro yelled.

"GUYS!" Kayo shouted. "It doesn't matter who's better than who… look, you are both losers how about that?"

Taro stood up angrily, looking down on his sister who had no hesitation to start a staring contest with him. He turned around and kicked a tiny pebble on the grass towards the far reaches of the harbor.

Kayo turned to Akiko. Her pretty face scrunched in annoyance. "Well played little sis," she said.

Akiko crossed her arms, being as stubborn and as opposite of her natural element.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

Something was missing, he could feel it. But what was it? His thin expressive brows furrowed at the thought. His sister was sitting next to him, grumpier than usual. Kayo, as the guest of the house, was sitting on one end. There was that familiar scent of tofu warming up in the kitchen, no doubt as a last minute meal, that's normal. The moon was shining out from a tiny window, in an extensive competition with the bright electric lamp that hung from the ceiling, that's normal too. Everything was so quiet with just three kids alone. Ah, now he remembered. There was no tea warming up in the center of the table as usual. The old air acolyte maid has been dazing into her dream world a lot lately, Taro is sure that in no time she would just suddenly slip into a nap and never wake up.

She almost came bursting through the dining room door. "Good evening children," the old maid chuckled. "I'm so sorry I haven't had the tea running. I've just been so tired lately,"

"It's okay Chiyo," Kayo muttered as the she poured the tea out for them. "Thanks,"

She poured a cup for Taro. "I heard your father's coming later for dinner, Taro," Chiyo commented as she gave the last cupful of tea to Akiko. "Gotten into trouble again?"

Taro frowned and aggressively slammed his tea cup on the wooden table. Everyone became startled. "Why is everybody's on my case today?!" he almost yelled. "I didn't do anything wrong, I was just playing with my friends! The kid is not even dead yet so why is everyone so nosy?"

"I didn't mean to pry," Chiyo said. "We are all concerned for you,"

"Nobody has to," Taro grumbled. "I can take care of myself,"

"Taro, you're just a kid," Akiko added. "You can't live out on your own,"

"Yes I can!" he exclaimed. "And you aren't exactly the one to talk Akiko,"

Akiko frowned and looked into her cup. "Even though you get me mad, alot… you're still my brother," she mumbled. "It gets me madder to see you hurt,"

Taro's expression softened and was about to speak to his little sister when they felt a presence in the room. Everyone turned to the doorway. It was Councilwoman Jinora.

"Mom!" Akiko exclaimed. She stood up and ran to her mother for a warm embrace. She was only greeted by a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Oh sweet girl," the councilwoman greeted with tired eyes. "How much you've grown,"

"I've missed you so much!" Akiko almost whimpered, taking in the familiar and almost sad scent of cinnamon on her mother's scarlet robes. "Please don't leave again soon!"

Jinora frowned slightly. "Oh don't be silly," she sighed. "I haven't been gone long. Have you been practicing your forms?"

Akiko did not seem satisfied with the way her conversation with her dear mother has been going, Taro could sense it. She let go of her hug and looked up at her mother like a tiny obedient soldier to a general. "I've been trying my best," she responded.

Jinora softly placed her palms on her daughter's naturally rosy cheeks. "Good girl," she said. "I'd like to see you present later next week,"

Akiko nodded as Jinora looked around and spotted Kayo waiting for her greeting. "Hello Kayo," she said as she gave a small smirk. "How are you this evening?"

"Been very good Aunt," Kayo answered, standing up and bowing down to her. She slowly took her place again. The tenseness of her face looked as if she were trying to tell her something.

Jinora slowly turned to Taro, who hasn't even looked up to greet his mother since she came. He did not look happy and neither did she.

"Well Taro, do you have something to say to me?" Jinora asked with the extensive authority held as a politician in court.

Taro briefly looked up at his mother. "Good evening," he said and turned to face his still simmering tea.

"I'm afraid that is not what I wanted to hear," Jinora answered. Chiyo, who has been in a sort of daze, felt the tense moment between her mistress and the boy, snapped to go back into the kitchen. No one spoke for a while.

Taro frowned. Akiko became unsettled as she shifted constantly in her seat. Kayo just looked on, feeling small and helpless.

"Your uncle called me, not too long ago," Jinora continued. "I have to hear this from you,"

Taro looked up at his mother, seeing some sort of towering moose-lion in her place. He bit his lip, not wanting to answer. "I was…" he started. "I was in, this sort of, uh… play fight,"

She immediately lost her patient character. "How many times have I told you not to go off and act like… like an uncivilized animal?!" Jinora yelled. "Your father and I made it very clear to not practice that mockery of traditional martial arts. You know how to behave better."

Taro clenched his teeth. "It's not mockery, its boksing," he defended himself. "And I came up with it so I can defend myself just like the other benders,"

"It's horrid and extremely violent!" Jinora frowned. "May I remind you that the boy you were _practicing_ with almost died this evening?"

Akiko and Kayo turned to Taro who was shaking from pure frustration. "Last time I heard from the history teacher," Taro began silently. "Thousands of Air Nomads died in the hands of honorable firebenders,"

Jinora's mouth hung open. Pleasured by silencing his mother, Taro continued. "But I guess that wasn't as violent 'cause they didn't die by _boksing_."

Jinora's expression turned to a scowl. "I will not have any wise-cracks in my house!" she began, turning red from anger. "You will not disrespect _your _ancestors in that mann-"

"Helloooo family!" a man in an elegant suit and tie entered the room. Chiyo immediately came in from the kitchen to pour him a cup of tea. Akiko and Kayo brightened up and smiled widely as they ran towards the man to hug him.

He chuckled softly, held them close and looked up to see his worn young wife glaring at him. His smile faded. His eyes fell on his son, who was near hyperventilating. The glint in his emerald green eyes faded as well. "What's up with the negative energy?" he questioned as he raised a thick eyebrow.

Jinora closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't you remember?" she sighed. "Your son has gotten in trouble with the metalbending police again,"

"I forgot," he added softly. He let go of Kayo and Akiko who scrambled to their seats. He took a seat in the other side of the table. "Taro, I don't know how much your mother told you but, seriously kiddo you gotta keep your head straight," he lectured as he put a finger on the side of his pomaded hair. "Life on the streets is not a good one and trust me when I say that because I know first-hand. You might think that this boksing phase you got going is a good thing and you wanna show off to your friends, I get it, but son, you have to listen to your mom and I because we know best, and we don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt,"

Taro secretly hoped that after his father's lecture, his mother would calm down and maybe stop looking so frustrated. No, she kept on looking at him with mean brown eyes and an unforgiving expression. He hated her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I won't run off again,"

Bolin flashed a big smile. "See? No harm done?" he said as he turned to his wife. "Where's the food because I'm hungry!"

Jinora kept her frown at her husband. "You didn't give him the punishment," she said.

"Oh right," he answered. "I just kinda assumed, that uh, you were the one who was gonna be the punisher… like you always do,"

Jinora sat down next to Bolin and breathed heavily. "Ok, ok, please don't get mad," he said as he set his cup down. "Taro, you're grounded for two whole weeks,"

Jinora closed her eyes. She grumbled. "Three,"

"Three whole weeks," Bolin commented. "Straight home, alright mister?"

"Yes sir," he frowned.

"And no more boksing," he said. "That's kinda giving me chills the way I hear you fight,"

"It's just fists and punching!" Taro protested. "Dad, it's like your earthbending with a combination of the fighting styles of-"

Jinora raised her hand. "Not one more word," she interrupted.

Taro crossed his arms. Chiyo entered with a tray full of steaming tofu meal. Akiko stuck her tongue out.

"Aw tofu again?" Bolin complained. "When are we gonna have a real meal?"

Jinora passed a plate to Bolin. "When the whole thing is settled, Korra returns home and I finally get to have a normal work day," she said.

"Oh, um, Aunt Jinora?" Kayo managed to say after swallowing a mouthful of her dinner.

"Yes Kayo?" she answered.

"When is my mom coming home?" she looked on with pleading eyes.

Jinora couldn't bear to look at the Avatar's only child, looking up at her with sad, deep blue eyes. She only had bad news and it pained her to tell Kayo that her mother is not going to return soon enough. "I don't know," she said softly. "Things are very complicated in the old city of Ba Sing Se. It's very difficult to know when,"

Of course, Kayo was disappointed. How much she has prayed to the spirits to let her mother come home in time for her 14th birthday. It was her greatest birthday wish.

"But your father is going to have a week off to celebrate your birthday," Jinora gave a small smile, hoping it would cheer up the child. "I bet he is going to take you out for your birthday,"

If Taro was listening very closely, or anyone else in that matter, they would have heard a small breath after she managed to give a warm smile saying. "_It's not the same_,"

* * *

After dinner, the children and adults all took a part in cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Unlike Kayo and Akiko, who had the liberty to have an hour to themselves, Taro was sent straight to bed. He was tired anyways, all the stress from today had worn him out. He approached his bed, only to let himself fall into the clean sheets. He groaned.

"Good timing Taro," he mumbled to himself. "Now, you'll never get to see the Screamagers,"

He frowned. His golden eyes focused on the plain white ceiling above him. It was all so unfair, his parents, especially his mother, don't understand him. How can the spirits curse someone with such a life! All of his feelings were in turmoil inside his head. Oh the lovely teenaged angst, how well it finds Taro as he grows into a young man, still unsure of himself and his place in the world, all because of his lack of acceptance with his mother. Taro shook his head. He did not need his mother. No! He is not a baby anymore. When was that last time he clung on her robes, begging for one more goodnight kiss? When was the last time he shared moments in the garden with her, telling him stories under the shade, wonderful stories about a young boy who heroically saved mankind. That was a long time ago. His mother had outgrown that phase as much as he did with all the work she had to do since she was inducted councilwoman and representative to the air nomads. She doesn't have time for him and he knew that. He doesn't need her anymore.

Thus, he shouldn't listen to her anymore. He could sneak off, while everyone was sleeping, she doesn't have to find out. Come back an hour before the crack of dawn when she, his sister, and airbending cousins, uncle and aunt would mediate in the stone garden. It's perfect! His friends were probably on their way right now, he could meet them at some corner. Now to get to the harbor was the tricky part. Now he wished he had been born an airbender, but the spirits just had to tease him with that fact.

Late that night, Taro slowly poked his head out, hair slicked smoothly back and ready for the show, from the familiar screen door of his room in the men's side of the island. His eyes nearly glowed in the warmly lit hallway. He held his breath as he dared to place his foot into the old wooden floors outside his bedroom.

It creaked. Taro winced. He heard a small stir from the acolyte men, softly snoring in their sleep. He sighed. Who was he kidding? Every plank in the hallway was a few decades old. Of course it would make a sound. He breathed heavily. He would just have to walk casually, if anyone stops him, he'll say he's on his way to the men's room. No problem.

He ignored the annoying sounds of the floorboard and made his way to the main bathroom. He gasped as he saw a young air acolyte coming out from a stall in the brightly lit bathroom and making his way to the sink. Taro quickly took the opportunity to use the sound of the flushing toilet to run out towards the backdoor.

It was a full moon. The light spilled over the island and across the endless vast of ocean, giving the scenery a haunting blue hue. He ran out towards the main deck, catching sight of a small wooden lifeboat, rocking slowly with the tide. Taro was unwinding the rope from the pier when he felt the sickening feeling of someone close behind him. He cringed as he slowly turned his head to face the person behind him. It was Kayo.

Taro looked completely relieved. He frowned. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing here anyways?!"

It seemed to Taro that Kayo's blue eyes capture the essence of the moonlight, which always seemed so sad, as if it manifested the feeling of sorrow, regret and loneliness, all in one. Kayo's black hair and blue dress softly swayed with the gentle breeze. She looked down at her feet.

"Whenever I look at the moon," she commented. "I feel safe and closer to my mom, I don't know why. I like coming here because it has the best view," She looked up at Taro and then frowned. "But I don't think you came here to admire the moon,"

Taro smirked. "You can say that,"

Kayo frowned. "Taro, your mother grounded you for a reason. Don't you ever listen to her?"

"I try not to," he scoffed, pulling up a paddle wrapped in a piece of dirty cloth. "She doesn't have to know,"

"Running away is not the answer to this," Kayo said with a serious tone in her voice. She placed a hand over her chest. "I'd give anything to have my mom-"

"Who said I was running away?" Taro asked raising a brow as he stepped into the boat. The boat rocked side to side as Taro tried to steady himself. "I'm coming back,"

"Oh," Kayo answered with her serious tone faded. "But why are you leaving. You're not allowed to leave the island anyways,"

"Chill little lady, I'm gonna come back, stop being such a worried scardy rat-puss," Taro smiled. "Just cover me in case I don't come back in time, please?"

"Where are you going?" Kayo exclaimed. "And don't call me that!"

Taro almost lost his balance on the boat. "_Shush_! Do you want the whole Earth Kingdom to hear?!" he whispered. "I'm going to that one venue… in downtown Republic, uh, the Undead Soldier's Tavern?"

"Spirits Taro!" Kayo hoarsely whispered. "You'll get in so much trouble! It's like you _want_ your mom to kill you!"

"One time doesn't hurt," Taro murmured. He started rowing the boat away.

"Wait, Taro! Don't do this!" she called. "What if your mom finds out?!"

Taro ignored her. He kept on rowing his boat to the harbor.

"Taro!" Kayo got nervous with each inch he rows away. She started biting her nails. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Whatever!" Taro answered. He grunted as he made his way to his night of liberty, pumping his arms to row the boat to shore with determination and built anger.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" he heard Kayo yell.

It was enough for him to stop rowing. Did he just hear that right?

The next thing he knew is seeing his cousin dive into the freezing waters and swim towards his boat. Still shocked at the sudden turn of events, Taro looked on as Kayo climbed in his boat and blew fire from her nose, making herself warm again. He blinked, still unsure of what is going on.

"Well?" Kayo said as she grabbed locks of her black hair squeezing the water out. Steam rose into the chilly midnight air. "Are you going or not?"

Taro raised his brow and scrunched up his nose. "This is weird. I'm not sure if I should take you," he asked.

Kayo placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not sure if I should tell on you or not," she frowned.

Taro raised his hands up. "Ok, ok, you got me," he closed his eyes. "To the tavern we go,"

Kayo smirked fixing her front bangs and hair to a simple pinned hairdo. Taro continued making his trek to the harbor. He had to admit though; he felt a small hint of doubt clinging into the back of his mind. Maybe this was all a bad idea after all. No! It was the fact that Kayo was here, being dragged into the trouble with him. This was her clever little plan, to get his conscience gnaw at his skull. But it wasn't working because he was going to see Junichi and the Screamagers, whether destiny, or his mother for that matter, likes it or not.

* * *

note: so this was thought of because im a big 50s geek :3 and it'd be cool to see the avatar world slicked in pomade, fast cars, and fast music... and its also taking too long for the next season to come out! title a direct steal from the movie _Rebel without a Cause_ (recommend to watch at least once)... of course the couples are weird but remember nuthings official yet! respect to the person who can guess what real bands i was referring to in the story...

note on the term _boksing_: if haven't figured out yet, boksing is basically boxing, but in the avatar world. boxing, for me, is like all of the basic teachings of the elements in one punch (being light on your feet like an airbender, movements need to be fluid like a waterbender etc.), but let me point out that i got the word because it was the way my grandfather pronounced it and for me it sounded _asian_. so basically i just got called it boksing for the sake of sounding asian... stupid but hope no one gets offended.


End file.
